1. Field
The present disclosure relates to airfoil platforms, such as rotor blade platforms and vane platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, turbomachines, as in gas turbine engines, include multiple stages of rotor blades and vanes to condition and guide fluid flow through the compressor and/or turbine sections. Stages in some engine sections can include alternating rotor blade stages and stator vane stages. Each respective stage includes at least one platform for mounting the rotors and stators. The platforms of a given stage are generally mounted circumferentially together using a feather seal. Feather seals between the platforms in a given stage can help to prevent ingestion of unwanted fluid flow at the axial interfaces between the platforms.
Ingestion of unwanted fluid flow can also occur at the circumferential interface between the platforms of two separate stages. At the circumferential interfaces, high pressure purge flow from the compressor can be used to reduce ingestion, but can potentially cause performance losses as a trade off.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved airfoil platforms.